


I do not want to die inside just to breathe in

by orphan_account



Series: 74th Hunger Games - BBC's Merlin [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hunger Games AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"they know how this ends, but the journey there - that is the stuff that true tragedies are made of."</p><p>Or, the beginning of the aftermath of the 74th Hunger Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do not want to die inside just to breathe in

**Author's Note:**

> So, the plan was to try and write another piece for my new Modern AU that I started for last week's prompt, but then I rewatched _Hunger Games_ with my mother on Saturday, and this concept wouldn't leave me alone.This follows after my _Hunger Games_ AU piece, _How many heads I'm tearing_ , written for our thirteenth prompt of time. The title comes from Plumb's song _Cut_.

Knowing what is coming, he tenses, doing his best to sink into Arthur’s side. Members of the audience are already weeping and sighing openly; they know how this ends, but the journey there - that is truly the stuff that tragedies are made of. On the screen, his bloodied doppleganger kneels above that other, weakened Arthur, holding the pommel of one dagger out to him and aiming the blade of the other straight at the too-slow beating heart.  
  
 _”Fine then. But you’re not leaving me behind, Arthur. If you go, I go too. We swore we’d do it together, remember?”_  
  
Breathless, the audience watches as the male tribute from Two stares up at the male tribute from Twelve and then finally accepts the ultimatum, taking the offered dagger in a shaking hand and preparing to plunge it into the other boy’s chest. They see that dark head lower slowly, maneuvering in such a way that he can press his lips to a pair made white with pain, and then the frame stops, suspending the moment.  
  
Beautiful, terrifying Helen, in her ornate gown and her overly sympathetic stare, takes the time that the image is frozen upon the screen to ask, “Now, Merlin, what were you thinking here?”  
  
Inhaling shakily, Merlin tells her “I guess when I gave Arthur that dagger, I just - wanted him to choose me, you know? Like, if he killed me,” he feels Arthur’s arm tighten around him reflexively, the idea of anyone killing him clearly reawakening the anger that never fully died in the days he spent healing after their time in the arena, “then he was doing what he had to in order to keep me.”  
  
“Well, I’m sure I speak for us all when I say that I am very glad that he made that choice,” Helen turns to face her loyal Capitol fans, “isn’t that right?” The cheers and roars of approval carry on until the footage resumes.  
  
The camera angle changes, zooming in so that the nation can watch as Merlin whispers against Arthur’s lips, _”One... two... three,”_ and then the camera pans back out so that the gradual shift of both their hands fills up the screen. Gasps erupt around the spacious studio as twin wells of blood form, and then the announcement comes.  
  
 _”Stop - STOP! Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the winners of the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games, Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys!”_  
  
Both blades are carefully withdrawn and tossed away, and Merlin watches as his counterpart falls gently forward to bring his arms around his fallen partner. _”We did it. We’re going home._ ” If only he’d known what he knows now, if he’d realized sooner that there is no going home after the Games. _Still_ , he thinks, turning to look at Arthur, _at least I’m not alone_.  
  
And even though it’s obvious that Arthur is worried too, that Leon has clearly told him it is not all sunshine and roses from here, Arthur smiles at him bravely, and Merlin allows himself to feel comforted while he still can.


End file.
